Rival
by Shawokey
Summary: Aomine Daiki tidak suka jika Kise Ryota tersenyum untuk orang lain dan ia tidak rela jika Kise Ryota memeluk orang lain selain dirinya. Ace Touou itu berdoktrin, 'Kise Ryota hanya milik Aomine Daiki.'


**RIVAL**

**Aomine x Kise**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This Story by Shawokey**

Quarterfinal Interhigh...

Perguruan Touou melawan SMA Kaijou.

Itu artinya pertandingan antara 2 pemain yang dijuluki Kiseki No Sedai.

-Aomine Daiki melawan Kise Ryota-

Kise Ryota, pemain berambut pirang itu seharusnya tahu, suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan bertanding dengan mantan satu timnya saat di Teiko, entah Kuroko Tetsuya yang begitu ia kagumi dengan gaya basket yang unik, entah Midorima Shintarou sang shooter nomor 1 Kiseki no Sedai, entah Murasakibara Atsushi yang maniak makanan, entah Akashi Seijuro mantan kapten timnya yang identik dengan gunting keramatnya, atau Aomine Daiki-orang yang telah mendapatkan tempat spesial di hatinya.

Ya-Kise Ryota mencintai Aomine Daiki. Cinta itu tumbuh bahkan sejak mereka masih berjuang dalam satu tim yang sama. Lalu mengapa seorang Kise Ryota tidak menyatakan cinta pada Aomine? Kise Ryota bukan pria naif yang menganggap dirinya tidak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih pemuda berambut biru tua itu, tidak-ia merasa pantas.

Kise Ryota yang ceria.

Kise Ryota pemain basket yang hebat.

Kise Ryota yang merupakan seorang model ternama.

Siapa yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian darinya? Lalu mengapa ia takut mengutarakan perasaan cintanya pada Aomine?

Satu jawaban.

Aomine menyukai Horikita Mai.

Ok-Kise Ryota memang seorang model, Horikita Mai juga seorang model. Bedanya Horikita Mai adalah model majalah dewasa dengan badan yang indah dan payud-ugh, Kise tak mau membahasnya. Karena jika dia terus membahasnya maka ia dapat menarik satu kesimpulan-

Aomine Daiki straight. Dan itu membuat Kise lebih memilih mundur.

Tetapi mengapa dia masih merasakan getaran cinta walaupun kenyataannya saat itu dia dan Aomine adalah lawan dalam satu pertandingan? Ia bahkan masih merasakan rasa sakit ketika setelah pertandingan Interhigh yang menguras seluruh tenaganya itu, ia tak mendengar satu katapun terucap dari Aomine, salam perpisahan mungkin. Memang itu akan menyakitkan, tetapi lebih menyakitkan ketika dia malah tidak diacuhkan.

Kise menghela nafas panjang. 'Seharusnya aku tak memikirkan orang bodoh itu,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Lebih baik aku meminta libur pemotretan seminggu. Mood ku sedang tidak bagus!' ia merogoh tasnya mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi managernya. Tetapi ia tak menemukannnya.

"Ada apa Kise?" tanya Moriyama.

Kise masih mencari-cari ponsel di dalam tasnya, "Ponselku hilang," ujarnya panik.

"Mungkin ketinggalan di ruang ganti. LEBIH BAIK KITA KEMBALI!" usul Hayakawa semangat. Kise menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Senpai langsung pulang saja. Nanti aku meminta manager untuk menjemputku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan saat ini dengannya. Jika aku tidak menemukan ponselku, nanti aku akan menghubunginya dengan telepon umum."

Moriyama menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kise mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ia langsung berbalik menuju ruang ganti Kaijou.

'Senpai, maaf aku berbohong pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku dulu.'

Ponselnya memang hilang. Tetapi ia tidak pernah punya niat untuk menghubungi managernya saat itu. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Sebagai salah satu anggota Kiseki No Sedai, tentu sebuah kekalahan bukanlah hal yang pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Memang ia pernah kalah melawan Seirin ketika latih tanding, tetapi itu berbeda. Kekalahan yang membuatnya begitu tertekan adalah kekalahan di dalam pertandingan resmi, kekalahan pertamanya pun karena sosok Aomine Daiki. Ia belum bisa menerimanya.

Ketika Kise sampai di depan ruang ganti, ia mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Langsung saja ia membuka pintu dan ternyata sang kapten Kaijou sedang memasukkan barang bawaan ke tas. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatian Kise, tetapi mata kapten timnya yang terlihat sembab.

"Kasamatsu senpai. Kau-"

Kise tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia sangat tak menyangka jika sang kapten Kaijou-Kasamatsu- baru saja menangis?

Kasamatsu tersenyum, "Kau pasti mau mengambil ini kan?" Kasamatsu menyerahkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu kepada Kise. Namun Kise tak segera menerimanya.

"Apa Kasamatsu senpai menangis?" tanya Kise.

Kise semakin terkejut ketika melihat Kasamatsu tersenyum. "Ya, aku menangis. Kau tahu, dengan menangis beban terasa terangkat. Kau seharusnya melakukannya agar kau-"

"Senpai merasa terbebani? Terbebani dengan apa? Apa karena senpai seorang kapten? Jangan merasa bersalah, senpai. Aku-"

"Kise, aku bukan setegar yang kau pikirkan. Kekalahan yang kita alami saat ini sedikit banyak karena aku yang tidak becus menjadi-"

"DIAM!"

Kasamatsu terkejut, "Ini bukan kesalahan Kasamatsu senpai. Aku tidak suka melihat Kasamatsu senpai seperti ini. Kita memang belum cukup kuat untuk menghapi Touou, itu saja. Untuk itu kita harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. Bagiku dan bagi seluruh anggota tim Kaijou tahu bahwa Kasamatsu senpai adalah kapten yang hebat!"

Sebenarnya Kise pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kasamatsu, lebih malah. Ia adalah orang yang paling diharapkan bisa mengalahkan Aomine Daiki, tetapi kenyataannya ia belum bisa. Namun, jika ia berkeluh kesah bukankah malah akan menambah beban kaptennya?

Kise meraih tangan Kasamatsu dan menggenggamnya.

"KITA AKAN MENGALAHKAN TOUOU DI WINTER CUP! DAN SAAT ITU KITA PASTI AKAN MENGHABISINYA. TERUTAMA SI AOMINE DAIKI ITU! SENPAI KITA HARUS SEMANGAT!" ujar Kise semangat.

Kise langsung memeluk Kasamatsu dan kemudian melompat-lompat membuat Kasamatsu yang berada di pelukan maut Kise mau tak mau ikut melompat. Ya-bertekad untuk membalas dendam atas kekalahan, mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan Perguruan Touou suatu hari nanti.

BRAK!

Kise dan Kasamatsu sontak berhenti dari acara lompat-lompat mereka. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat orang yang telah membuka pintu dengan kasar.

'Kau...' ucap Kise dalam hati.

**...&amp;&amp;&amp;...**

Pertandingan yang hebat. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan berpikir seperti itu ketika melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri pertandingan antara Kaijou dengan Touou. Tetapi tidak untuk Aomine Daiki.

Aomine merasa pertandingan yang baru saja ia jalani adalah pertandingan terburuk yang pernah ia lakukan. Karena ia harus mengubur impian tim orang yang paling ia cintai...

Kise Ryota dan tim Kaijou.

Aomine tak mau mengalah karena ia berpegang pada satu prinsip-

Orang yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri.

Tetapi pertandingan melawan Kise Ryota adalah pertandingan yang menjadi perang batin dalam dirinya. Di satu sisi ia tak mau kalah, tetapi di sisi yang lain ia tak mau melihat orang yang paling dicintainya harus merasakan sakit. Lagipula ia yakin Kise tidak akan suka jika kemenangan tim Kaijou karena belas kasihan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Hasi akhirnya adalah Aomine dan Perguruan Touou menang, Kise Ryota dan SMA Kaijou kalah.

Aomine menghela nafas pertandingan itu, Aomine memutuskan untuk langsung menuju bis Touou bersama satu timnya, hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok berambut pirang yang begitu ia kenal berlari menuju gedung dengan setengah berlari. Hal itu membuat Aomine penasaran.

Aomine langsung berlari agar tidak kehilangan jejak, mengabaikan teriakan dari Momoi dan rekan satu timnya. Aomine sontak berhenti ketika melihat sosok itu berhenti. Sosok itu kemudian membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan melangkah masuk membuat Aomine berjalan ingin tahu.

Ruang ganti Kaijou.

Aomine seharusnya segera pergi. Bisa saja Kise Ryota yang sejak tadi ia buntuti tiba-tiba keluar dan memergokinya di tempat itu. Ia belum menyiapkan alasan jika Kise bertanya untuk apa dirinya berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti tim yang baru dikalahkannya. Tetapi Aomine tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tentu tidak ketika sepasang mata gelapnya mengintip dari sedikit celah pintu ruangan yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, Kise Ryota sedang berbicara dengan Kasamatsu.

Aomine menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

"KITA AKAN MENGALAHKAN TOUOU DI WINTER CUP! DAN SAAT ITU KITA PASTI AKAN MENGHABISINYA. TERUTAMA SI AOMINE DAIKI ITU! SENPAI KITA HARUS SEMANGAT!"

'Heh,' Aomine mendengus. Suara itu, suara mengerikan Kise Ryota. 'Apa tadi katanya? Menghabisi dirinya? Jangan bermimpi. Yang bisa mengalahkan diriku hanyalah diri-'

Aomine tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sakit luar biasa dari dalam hatinya. Ketika mendengar kenyataan bahwa orang yang paling dicintainya berusaha keras bersama orang-orang yang tak ia kenal untuk menghancurkannya, bukankah itu menyakitkan. Padahal dulu ketika ia masih bersama dengan Kise di klub basket Teiko, Kise selalu berkata sebelum pertandingan, "Kita akan mengalahkan mereka, Aomine-cchi! Semangat!"

Ya- semangat bersama untuk mengalahkan tim yang sama.

Matanya sontak membulat ketika ia melihat Kise memeluk Kasamatsu dan melompat-lompat dengan semangat.

Cukup sudah. Ia tidak rela dan ia tidak suka jika Kise Ryota memeluk orang lain, menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

BRAK!

Aomine langsung membanting pintu di depannya. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan kebingungan Kise maupun Kasamatsu. Seolah-olah seluruh anggota badannya diluar komando otaknya, Aomine langsung menyeret Kise menjauh dari Kasamatsu. Aomine merasa ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Aomine-cchi, hidoi-ssu," rengek Kise ketika merasakan perlakuan Aomine yang memang sedikit kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau, Aomine? Kau jangan-"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Kise Ryota. Dia milikku."

Mungkin Aomine telah belajar dari Akashi cara mengintimidasi seseorang. Bukan hanya Kise yang menelan ludah, Kasamatsu pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Di mata mereka Aomine Daiki terlihat mengerikan.

Sedangkan Aomine sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu. Yang terpenting ia mempunyai satu doktrin baru dalam hidupnya.

Kise Ryota adalah milik Aomine Daiki.

**TBC**

**Wkwkwkwk... Hancur-hancuran buat fic Aokise! Pengennya sih yang romantis-romantis gitu, eh jadinya malah seperti ini... **

**Ngomong-ngomong ini fic pertamaku di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya jika masih banyak kesalahan.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya biar semangat buat chap 2 nya. Oh iya, ficnya ini mungkin hanya 2 sampai 3 chapter. Jadi boleh ya kalau saya minta masukan dari readers sekalian :D**

**Salam hangat, **

**Shawokey**


End file.
